Wheels of Uncertainty
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: No one truly knew Jade and she liked it that way. But when Tori finds out something about her she can't believe she decides to extend a helping hand. In return, Jade ends up helping her too. And without even realizing it, they come to an understanding. One Shot


**Hope this raises your spirits IJ. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dealing with Jade West was never an easy thing to do, but with proper tolerance or a very stubborn disposition akin to Jade's, Tori Vega managed it. Sometimes even she didn't know how she did it. Jade was prone to losing her temper and everyone would rather climb the Hollywood sign then stick around when she was upset. She didn't carry scissors for nothing after all. Jade wasn't one to share much about herself with others besides the things she hated. It made it hard to understand her so that when she did get upset no one knew what to do besides get out of her way and wait for it to pass. So it didn't come as a surprise to Tori when she was in yet another disagreement with Jade. This time she refused to go over to Tori's house when the gang was over to hang out. Tori was trying to figure out if she had done something to cause her to decline the invitation or if it was something else entirely. She was slowly but surely gaining small pieces of information from Jade she was sure no one else knew about her, and all it took was some patience. Well, more like **a lot** of patience. But it was worth it if Jade accepted her as a friend. From her cross-legged seat on the couch Tori felt her phone vibrate in her hand and glanced down. Jade finally answered her text asking where she was.

 _Why do you care?_

Tori rolled her eyes and prepared her answer.

 _Because I'm your friend no matter how much you deny it._

She turned her attention back to the rest of the gang and minutes passed before she got a reply.

 _Some wazzbag crashed into my car when it was parked outside so I scrapped it for a new one since it was better than paying to fix the damages. I won't get it until sometime next week though. Can you believe the stupidity of some people?_

Tori smiled at that, almost hearing Jade's dry sarcasm as she read the text. She shook her head but prepared to try and help out. Jade's house was kind of far from her own so she couldn't walk.

 _Ok, so don't you have some other form of transportation? Like maybe a bike or something?_

Andre and Beck's antics pulled her away from the conversation she was having with Jade, but by the time she looked at her phone an answer just came in.

 _No._

There was a reason Jade took so long only to give a short reply. Tori just couldn't place what it meant.

 _Oh. I figured if you did then you could ride it over._

 _Why do you even want me there?_

Tori felt like that particular text was a little biting. She knew that when Jade began picking at others it was a sure sign that she was hiding something and was trying to deflect from it.

 _Is it bad that I like hanging out with_ _ **all**_ _my friends?_

 _I'm not your friend._

That answer was quicker than the others. Of course. Tori frowned slightly but forged on.

 _I don't want to fight with you. I just thought you would like to be here with the rest of us. I know you have more fun than you let on._

 _Stop acting like you know me._

Now Jade was pushing her away and closing off, but Tori wasn't having it. Most let her retreat and didn't fight to get to know her. Tori made a point to not back down until she felt progress had been made.

 _But I do._

It was almost a whole hour later when Jade finally replied. The gang was ready to call it a day after the four hours spent together. Half of it was spent waiting for each of them to show up and complete the group. The other half was spent with Tori splitting her attention between Jade and the rest of her friends. It was pointless to get her to come over now, but Tori felt there was something more to Jade's refusal to show up.

 _If you really knew me you would know a bike is useless._

Tori's brows rose at that but she was prevented from asking at the moment so that she could see the gang out. Once she returned inside she climbed the stairs to her room and laid on her bed.

 _How so?_

She stared at her phone while she waited, wondering what Jade meant. Could it mean she was possibly opening up to her? It took a while again but Tori eventually got an answer. And what an answer it was.

 _I don't know how to ride a bike._

Tori read the words over and over again. She couldn't believe it. It was almost as weird as someone who didn't know how to swim. Shouldn't most people have both those things down pat by now? She fumbled to text her reply but she had too much to say so she called instead.

" _I should have known you would call."_

Jade's slightly agitated voice made Tori second think her decision, but ultimately, she carried on. She couldn't back out now.

"You don't know how to ride a bike?" she questioned, incredulous.

" _Tell anyone and I'll kill you, Vega. I swear it."_

"But, but shouldn't people our age know by now?" Tori wondered. Jade made an irritated sound and Tori wisely stopped questioning her.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to believe. Why haven't you learned?" she asked, treading lightly.

" _Why haven't_ _ **you**_ _learned to drive?"_

Jade shot her own question back sharply and Tori's shoulders slumped in minor sadness.

"My parents don't trust me on the road since the mishap with the old lady so I haven't really been practicing," she mumbled. Jade snickered and it boosted Tori back into a more determined state of mind. She wouldn't let Jade win this time. She just saw an ample opportunity to help both herself and her friend.

"Look, I have a proposition for you," she began.

" _Yes, Godfather?"_

She couldn't help but chuckle at the teasing tone. It was one of many things she liked about the steadily growing openness she was achieving with Jade. She joked a fair bit more with her than before.

"How about I teach you how to ride a bike and you teach me how to drive," she suggested. Jade hummed in thought.

" _No, I don't think I need to know. It isn't hurting me to get away from you guys for a while but it might hurt me to spend that much time with you alone."_

Tori scoffed, offended.

"I'm only trying to help," she grumbled.

" _Yeah, well, don't."_

"Fine," Tori stated.

" _Fine."_

The phone disconnected shortly after that and Tori dropped it on her bed next to her with a heavy sigh.

"Why is she so difficult?" she asked herself. The subject was effectively dropped between them even though Tori had so much to ask Jade. Things like, did anyone else know? Did they even bother to ask? Did they not care or did she spend her life avoiding the topic of riding bikes up until now? Most likely she outright declined for the sole reason that she said so and it was dropped like so many other things when it came to Jade. It could never be remedied if it wasn't addressed so Tori took it upon herself to help her. She was halfway through a plan to spring bike lessons on her when Jade came to her a week later instead. After school was over she pulled Tori aside without a word. Tori was confused but let herself be dragged to the janitor's closet. Jade opened the door and tossed Tori inside. She crossed her arms and leaned on the door to block the exit. Tori nervously took a step back and waited for her to explain what was going on.

"Did you mean it?" Jade inquired, expression hard to read. Tori was instantly confused again.

"Did I mean what?" she replied. Jade sighed dramatically, cursing herself for worrying over the possibility that Tori had something over her. It could serve as blackmail, and even though she didn't think Tori would ever do that, she couldn't take any chances. She had to fix the issue before anyone found out.

"That you would teach me how to ride a bike," she said with a bit of irritation yet careful to keep her voice down. The confusion cleared from Tori's face.

"Oh, um, yeah. Of course I meant it. But only if you teach me how to drive," she reminded Jade who shook her head.

"I don't trust you with my new car. I don't think I want an old lady stuck in my grill," she disagreed, tone blunt. Tori crossed her arms and shrugged, her face a blank mask now to shield herself from the low blow.

"Then no bike lessons," she stated, unyielding. Jade fought the urge to threaten her, but with a few deep breaths she pushed down her temper. Tori noticed but didn't bring attention to it, internally happy that Jade was attempting to be manageable.

"Fine. But you have to listen to everything I say," Jade demanded.

"As long as you do the same," Tori responded, loosening from her rigid stance. Jade grudgingly agreed with a nod, raising a brow when Tori held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise this won't get out to anyone as long as you promise that you'll give me driving lessons," she explained. Jade had to give her props for making sure she wouldn't back out when it came time for her to return the favor. She hooked her finger with Tori's.

"You're so childish sometimes," she stated, pulling away. Tori only grinned and was back to her sunny self again, undaunted by the comment.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" she asked, leaving the planning up to Jade. Tori knew she preferred to be the one in control of situations she wasn't comfortable with so she happily let her take the lead.

"On Saturday be ready by noon. I'll come by to pick you up," Jade told her, already making plans. Tori hesitated.

"So we'll be at your house…?" she said, searching for an explanation.

"No. We're finding some other place for the lesson. It's bad enough with the whole bike lesson thing but I'll also have to spend a day with you on top of it," she complained.

"Can't you just say 'thank you' for once?" Tori wondered, following Jade out when she turned and pulled open the door without giving an answer. Once they were standing in the hall Jade gripped her tightly by the arm and leaned in slightly, no doubt to seem like she was being threatened should someone see them.

"Be ready Saturday," she merely whispered, releasing her and striding for the exit. Tori watched her go with an accomplished smile. The few days leading up to the weekend went by as normal. Jade acted like their agreed upon plans hadn't even been made. The only small difference was the decreased intensity of her negative creative comments towards Tori. She saw it as Jade's own way of thanking her. Jade saw it as being careful not to push the youngest Vega too far should she change her mind and decide to blackmail her. But inevitably, the day came when Tori waited for Jade to pick her up. She hoped it went well. Especially with the small change that had to be made. A horn honked outside and she stood up. Trina glanced at her from her seat at the table surrounded by her beauty remedies.

She gave her sister a look that said 'hope you don't die' before slathering something orange on her face. All Trina knew was that she was spending the day with Jade. She didn't need to know what they would be doing because either way she figured Tori to be off her rocker to want to spend any time at all with Jade. Tori groaned quietly but squared her shoulders and walked out to their patio out back where she stashed the bike they would be using. She rolled it around from behind the house and then stopped it on the sidewalk when Jade suddenly got out of her car. The expression on her face looked like she was seconds from either murdering Tori where she stood or dismantling the bike. Tori noticed the bike rack on the back of her brand new shiny black car and was glad Jade at least came prepared, despite the fact that she expected Tori to provide the bike.

"What the chiz is this?" Jade practically spat with a gesture at the bike as she came to stand in front of Tori who cringed a little at the tone of her voice. She was definitely unhappy.

"Ok, don't be mad…" she began.

"Too late," Jade retorted.

"I had no choice but to ask to borrow Cat's bike. I would have gladly let you use my bike but Trina ran it over on Friday in her rush to meet up with some guy. Turns out it was a trick and he wasn't serious so she came back angry, running over it **again**. Anyway, she came barging in and told me to move my bike so I went into the garage to see that it was already totaled. You would think she would notice it was in the way before-" Tori rambled, nervous, until Jade cut her off.

"Riveting excuse, Vega. Just shut it for a second," she cautioned, pinching at the bridge of her nose. She knew it was already hard to accept the lessons, and to get them from Tori, but now she had to use that hideous excuse for transportation. It was bright pink with training wheels. She knew Cat wasn't so skilled on a bike. In fact, she didn't ride a bike, she careened around on it. But at least she knew how to stay up on it for an extended amount of time. Jade didn't think she could hate the situation any more than she already did, but it seemed she could.

"Can I at least go scare the wazz out of your sister for making this happen?" she inquired, seemingly calm. Tori scrutinized her with narrowed eyes.

"No," she answered, slowly due to her suspicious behavior.

"I have this urge to destroy it," Jade confessed resolutely, looking at the bike again.

"Do you want to explain that to a crying Cat?" Tori pointed out, brow raised. Jade made a face.

"Ugh, god no," she quickly responded. Tori sighed in relief that she managed to stop her from yet another rampage.

"At least take off the dang training wheels before I change my mind," she threatened, glaring at the pink monstrosity.

"Ok, ok, hold on. I think my dad has some tools we can use," Tori placated, turning to head back to her house. Jade waited for her to return with crossed arms and a tapping boot, her sharp blue-green gaze on the bike she was hating more by the second. Tori finally came back out with a wrench.

"Are you sure you want them off? They could be helpful in case you fall," she replied. Jade scowled at what she was insinuating.

"I don't need the damn training wheels! This is degrading enough. I'd rather fall and lose half my face then ever be caught riding a bike with training wheels. Geez, I'm surprised it doesn't have streamers on the handlebars too," she growled. Tori winced at the statement but nodded and kicked out the stand.

"I, uh, took off the streamers. I thought it would help a little," she muttered. Jade's angry expression lessened and her posture relaxed just a bit.

"Good," she murmured, averting her eyes. Tori knew she was thankful and offered her a smile that Jade hesitantly returned, however small it was. Tori then ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face before crouching down. It took her some time but she got the training wheels off. She took them to the patio and set them aside with the wrench then returned to see that Jade had set the bike on the rack. She was now strapping it down. When she was done she looked at it like she was regretting ever agreeing to lessons. In a weird way, seeing Jade so uncertain along with the thought of teaching her like she was some kid seemed kind of cute to Tori. She was so talented in everything else that it amazed Tori she didn't know how to do something so simple. As soon as the thoughts entered her mind she quickly erased the smile it caused. If Jade ever found out Tori would be sorry she ever thought it.

"Get in so we can get this over with," Jade told her, walking over to the driver's side. Tori hurried to get in the passenger's side. If she thought the car looked nice from the outside it was even better inside. It sported leather seats with a bit of the newer technology vehicles were starting to feature. It also had that new car smell that she was fond of. She was careful not to let Jade see her taking in appreciative sniffs lest she be made fun of. She wanted the experience they were embarking on to turn out as well as they could manage when it came to them. In order to do that they had to avoid any unnecessary fights that could arise along the way. Jade started up the car and pulled away from the curb. It only took ten minutes of silence for Tori to crack. She couldn't stand the tense atmosphere.

"If you don't mind me asking…" she began, unnerved when Jade shot her a look in an attempt to silence her. It wasn't as bad as some of the other death glares she received so she kept going.

"What's the real reason you haven't learned?" she asked. Jade blew out a sigh through her nose, took a turn, and then stopped at a red light before answering.

"My parents never took the time to teach me. They didn't have much time for me in general. I tried on my own, but after a few hard falls and being reprimanded for getting hurt I guess I just got…discouraged. The older I got I figured I wouldn't need it anyway once I had a car," Jade explained, her voice small in a way Tori never heard before. It struck her right in the heart every time she heard of Jade's past. It wasn't often, but when she did she couldn't believe her own parents would treat her that way. It was hard for her to understand coming from a family that supported her in everything she tried, even if they had been more busy as of late and weren't around as often as she would like. She wondered how different Jade would be if her parents cared just a little more than they did.

"Don't feel bad for me or anything. I don't care," Jade suddenly stated after seeing the sympathy in Tori's deep brown eyes. What Tori heard was the complete opposite. It hurt Jade that she was neglected by her parents, no matter what she said.

"I care. I'll teach you, Jade. I won't stop until you succeed, ok?" she vowed. Jade glanced at her, trying to figure out why she was so adamant to help her. She was grateful but found it hard to admit so she just nodded.

"'Kay," she accepted, looking to the road again. The silence was back but the tension was gone. Because of its disappearance Jade felt a little more comfortable in the situation. She waited several minutes before posing her own question.

"What's holding you back from driving?" she asked in return. Tori whined and held a hand to her forehead before giving Jade a crooked yet endearing smile.

"I just plain suck at it," she confessed. The unexpected answer caught Jade off guard so that she laughed, in turn catching Tori by surprise. Her eyes were wide like she couldn't fathom ever making Jade laugh.

"You sure do. Especially if you hit poor senior citizens," Jade remarked, laughing again at Tori's pout. She crossed her arms and looked out the window petulantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," she said, yet the tone of her voice told Jade she wasn't upset.

"Oh, I will," Jade assured her.

"Besides getting an opportunity to learn how to drive from someone who isn't scared of being in the same car as me, I hoped by sharing this experience together we could…I don't know, actually be friends," Tori told her hopefully. Jade remained quiet for a moment.

"We were always friends," she whispered, close to inaudible, but Tori caught it. She toned down the giant smile that broke out on her face and cleared her throat. It wouldn't do to put Jade in a bad mood before they even got started. She offered a thankful smile and Jade nodded before pulling over. They finally arrived at their destination. She parked the car and looked to Tori.

"Come on," she said, climbing out. Tori hurried to comply. She helped Jade get the bike down then wheeled it into the big park Jade had selected because it was far removed from anywhere they usually hung out at. Jade walked along next to her, quiet but comfortably so. Only then did Tori realize that the moment was enjoyable.

"You almost forget that you're in the middle of a city, huh?" Jade remarked, tilting her head back so that the sun highlighted her features. Tori nodded when Jade glanced at her for a response. It was the only thing she could manage. She was more occupied with the peaceful atmosphere that easily encompassed them. They kept walking down the trail until they came to a stretch of open road away from the few others present. Tori kicked out the stand and rested a hand on the seat.

"Sit," she said, patting it. Jade's brows came together but she eventually climbed on.

"Good. Now get comfortable. Figure out how you like to sit and the placement of your feet when they're on the ground. Whenever you feel up to it slowly put your feet on the peddles. You might as well get an idea of how to balance while you're stationary and propped up. Let me know when you want to move on," Tori coached her. Jade nodded then did as Tori said. She teetered a little when she lifted her feet off the ground and onto the peddles. Tori was right next to her, a hand on her shoulder. She could see the anxiety in Jade's eyes and in the way her brows creased. For as proud as Jade was, Tori felt honored to be the one she was allowing to assist her. Tori waited until Jade felt like she could move on and nodded when she was told as much.

"Ok, next step," Jade forced out as her feet met the dirt ground again.

"First, relax," Tori told her, squeezing at her shoulder. Jade let out a breath and concentrated on keeping herself from tensing up again.

"The reason people say something is as easy as riding a bike is because it's almost like a reflex. It's muscle memory. You won't forget once you get it but it's the getting it part that's a little hard. The trick is not to fight it. I know it sounds stupid, but you'll **feel** what to do and how to balance. You need to work with the bike and shift accordingly. The best way to do that is to get you rolling. From there you'll have to keep yourself going," Tori said, setting her other hand on the handle bar next to Jade's hand.

"You're just going to push me and then leave me hanging? What kind of lesson is that? There isn't anything more helpful you could do?" Jade snapped, lashing out with her insecurity. She clearly didn't like the idea.

"I'll be right next to you helping you balance for a while but eventually I'll have to let you go. You know, you're sorta lucky to be learning now because you have an advantage someone smaller than you doesn't," Tori observed.

"And what's that?" Jade questioned.

"Height and leg length. If you feel like you're going to fall, catch yourself. Plant your feet as they were when you were sitting. Don't panic or you'll misstep and fall over," Tori explained. Jade nodded and then readied herself.

"Ok," she signaled, eyes determined. She stared at the long strip of road in front of her and glared, like she could scare it into perfect smoothness. Tori moved her hand down from Jade's shoulder to her back, eyes on her to make sure it was alright.

"Start pushing at the ground, sort of like walking while sitting," she said, putting pressure on Jade's back to help get her moving as soon as she did.

"When you feel you have enough momentum, pick up your feet and start peddling," Tori coached next, speeding up to stay with Jade who attempted it. She wobbled but stabilized with Tori holding onto her as well as a quick return of her feet on the ground. She tried again, gasping when she kept going forward, tipsy but mobile. Moments later she hit a rock which jostled her tenuous balance and sent her tipping sideways into Tori. With a high scream, Tori fell to the ground with Jade on top of her. She had abandoned the bike when she realized crashing into Tori ruined any chance of staying upright. She would rather fall on something soft than the hard ground after all. Tori coughed under her and Jade pushed up on her hands and knees.

"Good try," Tori rasped, dirt in her lungs. It got in her eyes too and they watered. She looked up at Jade with an encouraging smile. Jade returned it then realized their position. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and offered Tori a hand up before dusting off her clothes. Tori looked away, preoccupied with doing the same. Both hoped the other didn't notice their blush.

"Let's try it again," Jade said, turning away to right the bike. She got back on and they started to get her rolling again. That time didn't work out either yet she caught herself before she could fall. The next five times ended in failure but carried small accomplishments. Both Jade and Tori didn't give up. It seemed the sixth time was the charm, because once Jade got going she felt the balance Tori told her of keeping her steady. Tori sped up next to her, giving her a burst of speed with a push before starting to fall behind.

"Don't…fight it. Peddle and…don't jerk the handle bars," Tori panted out before Jade shot past her. She watched, breathing heavily, as Jade stayed upright. She beamed, fighting the urge to cheer victoriously. Jade steeled herself and attempted a turn to go back the other way. She made it through the turn, grinning at her accomplishment, but then it rapidly fell when she headed back only to hit the same rock that messed her up the first time. The bike swayed under her and she fought for balance but realized that it wasn't working. Tori ran forward, rushing to catch her should she fall, but Jade brought herself to a clumsy but effective stop without falling over. Tori skid to a stop next to her, panting again. Jade pushed her hair back and looked to Tori, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes bright. The smile on her face was sincere and made Tori grin. She was so happy for Jade, but at the same time, just seeing that side of her brought a different kind of warmth than anything the sun could give her. She couldn't place it but it felt good.

"Damn stupid rock," Jade cursed, bringing Tori back to the present. Jade kicked out the stand then got up to stride over to the demon rock. She bent down to snatch it off the ground but it was embedded in the dirt slightly so that she had to pry it out. With a sinking feeling, Tori knew just what Jade had in mind.

"Uh, Jade…" she cautioned, moving to take to rock from her. However, Jade ignored her. She hauled back, preparing to throw the offending piece of earth as far as she could, but Tori grabbed her by the wrist just in time.

"Jade!" she shouted, scolding.

"It's not like I was gonna throw it **at** anyone," she protested, dropping her hand but still firmly holding onto the rock.

"Still. You could hit someone," Tori pointed out, hands on her hips.

"Fine, I won't," Jade told her. Tori eyed her and Jade met her stare before Tori turned away. As soon as their eye contact broke Jade chucked the rock. It sailed high, broke through the branches of a tree, and hit something with a crash beyond the thick line of trees and shrubbery. Both of them flinched and exchanged wide eyed looks when an angry voice echoed into the air.

"Go, go," Jade urged, pushing at Tori. She kicked up the stand on the bike and hurriedly followed her. They ran down the path back to Jade's car as fast as they could go while wheeling the bike. When they could still hear the angry person searching for the source of the thrown rock Tori decided to take things into her own hands. She jumped on the bike and leaned forward.

"Get on," she commanded. Jade didn't hesitate, to which Tori was grateful. It meant there was a certain level of trust between them now.

"Step on the protruding bolts where the training wheels were, sit at the edge of the seat, and hold onto me," she continued. Jade followed her orders and Tori shoved off the ground, pushing hard to get them going. She timed it when they came to a slight incline which gave them more momentum as she peddled the weight of two people. She carefully regulated her breathing the further they went and only stopped when she was sure they got away. She stood to straddle the bike and Jade pulled away to hop off the back. Only then did Tori realize that Jade's arms had been around her voluntarily, her hands clasped at her stomach. They were so close. Jade glanced behind them then looked to Tori. They burst out laughing, relieved.

"Good thinking," Jade said, brushing past her towards the parking. She clenched her hands, remembering the feel of Tori under them, the press of warmth before turning into a simple feeling of triumph with Tori's body pressed to her. She shook her head of the thought and unlocked her car.

"Get in. I'll get this up," Jade said, taking the bike from Tori who nodded and got in the car. Once the bike was secured she slipped into the driver's seat. Tori waited with bated breath, wanting to know how Jade was feeling.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Jade inquired thoughtfully, glancing at Tori before starting up the car. Tori relaxed and smiled.

"No, it wasn't so bad, huh?" she agreed, hopeful.

"Thanks, Tori," Jade said, sincere. Their eyes met for a moment, exchanging a look neither of them could understand. So instead of figuring out what it meant they looked away. Jade pulled out of the space and headed into the city.

"I guess you can add rocks to the list of things you hate," Tori joked hesitantly. The corner of Jade's lips quirked and she raised her pierced brow.

"For sure," she said, briefly meeting Tori's eyes.

"And seeing as almost falling to my death was both the worst and best thrill-" Jade started to say.

"Stop being dramatic. Plus, if you didn't argue with me about wearing a helmet the first few times you fell then you would have been a lot more safe," Tori cut in.

"Can it, Vega. As I was saying; I'll have to keep practicing if I want to get better. It's now my newest enemy and I won't stop until I overcome it," Jade finished, determined. Tori smiled, happy for her. But then Jade looked at her with a serious expression and her smile fell.

"Which means your driving lessons will be ultimate hell as payback for making me go through all that," she pledged. Tori gulped.

"So when do you wanna start?" Jade tacked on, casual once more but smirking devilishly. Tori couldn't place if it meant harm or not, but looked good on her either way. Jade dropped Tori off at her house with an agreement in place. Driving lessons would take longer than a day to get down and would require a lot more practice. Jade offered Tori a ride every day after school for a week of lessons before heading home. Tori agreed and Jade promptly kicked her out of the car, driving away in the direction of Cat's house to return her bike. Tori made a note to get her dad to fix up her own bike so that Jade could borrow it whenever she wanted to practice. The weekend passed fast after that, and soon, they were back in school. Lunch time found Tori at her locker dropping off and exchanging books for her classes after lunch when Jade strolled up to her and leaned on the lockers next to her.

"Vega," she greeted simply, arms crossed.

"West," Tori replied, cheeky. Jade fought a smile and pushed off the lockers.

"Remember, my car after school," she said.

"About that," Tori responded, shutting her locker and facing Jade, biting at her lip.

"Do you really want to teach me how to drive?" Tori asked her.

"What do you mean? That was the deal," Jade said, a bit confused.

"I know. It's just that, I made that promise to make sure you didn't back out. I didn't trust you. But you showed me so much trust when…" Tori started, glancing around at the students milling in the halls. Jade tensed a little but relaxed with Tori's next words.

"…you know. Anyway, I can't help but feel like you shouldn't have to repay me or anything. I'm happy to have helped you regardless. So no worries if you don't want to-" she babbled, to which Jade rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile lightly.

"Vega," she said, trying to stop her nervous tirade.

"No, let me finish," Tori refused.

"Tori," Jade insisted, grabbing her by the wrist. The action paired with her first name brought her to a screeching halt, stunned.

"I want to help you too. As a thank you, I guess," she admitted, eyes leaving hers in something close to shyness. Tori smiled and Jade looked up to return it when her eyes landed on something over Tori's shoulder. Robbie stood there gob smacked at the friendly display between two people he never would have thought would get along. Ever. Even Rex had his mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me," Jade politely said, moving around Tori towards Robbie who squeaked and tried to run for it. Jade grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him to a halt.

"Hey! Let go, witch!" Rex piped up.

"Shut up," Jade snapped at the puppet.

"Tell anyone what you witnessed and I will cut Rex up into a million pieces," Jade sneered, her grip tightening on the frightened nerd. Robbie whimpered and Rex gasped.

"You wouldn't," the puppet scoffed.

"Oh, would I?" Jade inquired, gaze hard. Robbie hugged Rex closer even though he protested.

"I won't say a word," Robbie promised, scurrying off soon after the words left his mouth. Jade smirked at another job well done but froze in place when she turned to see Tori frowning at her.

"What? At least I didn't threaten the nerd's life," she reasoned. Tori couldn't really ask more of her than that.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm not stopping to get food after school," Jade stated, walking away. Tori tagged along after her. They arrived at lunch together and sat down at the same time. The rest of the group watched them questionably, trying to understand what changed. They both didn't bring attention to it and ate while starting a conversation like it was any other day. When the last class came to an end Tori walked out to see Jade waiting for her at her car.

"You took your sweet time," she commented while moving to get in the car.

"Did you miss me?" Tori teased, laughing when Jade made a noise of disgust.

"Ew, no. I just hate waiting on people," she replied, starting the car and pulling out.

"Sure," Tori said, drawing out the word. Jade glared at her before turning her attention to the road.

"We'll start in my neighborhood. I know it like the back of my hand and it's pretty tame crowd wise compared to most places around here. You'll drive a course and I'll guide you through it a few times. Then you'll take to the streets for a while. Same thing every day until you feel like you can handle more, ok?" Jade informed her. Tori nodded.

"Ok," she agreed. The moment Jade pulled up outside her house Tori's heart began a painful beat full of nerves. Jade was trusting her with her brand new car.

"Oh chiz," she whispered when she sat down in the driver's seat. It was so weird sitting there compared to the passenger seat. Tori didn't know how it could be so different when it was only several inches difference.

"Get comfortable. Adjust the seat and mirrors so that you can see then buckle up," Jade told her. Tori took her time and made sure she was set before waiting for more instructions.

"Everything good?" Jade checked, patient. Tori wondered if she would remain that way once they got moving.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Relax," Jade said, reaching out to take Tori by the hand and place it on the wheel. Tori copied the placement with her other hand.

"Picture the wheel like the face of a clock. The best place to put your hands is at ten and two or a little lower at nine and three. Whatever you're comfortable with. Once you get better you'll most likely have your own style, but for now, stay there," Jade advised her.

"When you turn, never cross your hands because you'll get stuck and have a hard time unwinding again. Instead, pass hand over hand," she continued, guiding Tori's hands in the movements.

"Ok," she whispered, if only to let Jade know she was listening even if she was a bit mute. She was a mix of nerves caused by many different things.

"Now, press your foot on the brake. I'm sure you know which one that is," Jade taunted slightly. Tori pursed her lips but found the brake easily and stepped on it.

"Any time you start the car it's a good idea to have your foot on the brake just in case. Turn the car on," she said, gesturing to the keys. Tori ran her hand over the small pair of scissors that was Jade's keychain then gripped the key. She turned it and the car purred to life, smooth just like its owner. Jade leaned closer and reached out to tap at the gauges in front of Tori now that they were all lit up for her to see. She began explaining each one then sat back again.

"Check your mirrors first to get an idea of your surroundings, shift into drive, let go of the brake, and then pull away from the curb whenever you're ready. You won't need to press too much on the gas around here since we'll just be cruising the neighborhood," Jade said, checking what she could of the mirrors and looking behind them too. She had to be ready to take the wheel should something happen so she kept an eye out as if she was still in the driver's seat. Tori took a breath and then began the steps to get them rolling. Jade could see the anxiety in her rigid posture and squeezed her shoulder, a quiet reminder to relax. She told her what streets to take until Tori became familiar with the looping path they were following and remembered on her own. The whole time Jade only spoke to correct her or give advice in certain situations. After a while Tori asked to venture onto the street.

"Sure, but if you crash my baby or get us in trouble, or both, I'm never forgiving you. Just so you know," Jade commented, giving her the go-ahead yet unable to not throw in a threat.

"No problem," Tori mumbled, throat dry. She bit at her lip once she was moving with the mild traffic. Jade directed her down streets again and only had to pull her off the line once.

"Turn here," Jade suddenly said, pointing it out. Tori did as she was told and pulled into what looked like a small coffee shop's parking lot.

"You want me to park or you got it? We could choose a spot free of other cars and objects," Jade offered.

"I got it," Tori replied, finding the perfect open space.

"Keep your foot on the brake until the car is on park and turned off. Then you can let it go. All to make sure for now," Jade coached again. Now that they were stationary they took off their seat belts. Tori exhaled her relief and smiled.

"I did it," she said. Jade wasn't exactly surprised to know that Tori wasn't a bad driver. Sometimes family members made it harder than it had to be. She just needed a different type of teacher to guide her.

"You sure did. And without casualties," Jade teased. Tori rolled her eyes, seeing the joke coming a mile away, then pulled out the keys to hand to Jade. They got out and Tori took in her parking skills, which was none. Jade burst out laughing. She felt like she parked pretty well, but it seemed that she was way off the mark and a little crooked.

"It's not that bad," she said, trying to salvage her dignity while blushing at Jade's boisterous laughter. She hadn't noticed how nice it sounded. Jade took in Tori's light flush and admired it.

"No, of course not. At least you'll do great with those parking spaces that slant," Jade remarked jokingly. Tori sighed but enjoyed the new and playful Jade who had no trace of ill intent in anything she said.

"Ah, shut up," she responded, shoving Jade's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see you try and parallel-park. That'll be interesting," Jade continued to pester her good-naturedly as they headed inside the coffee shop. The smells of coffee and pastries warmed the air as soon as they stepped in.

"What do you usually get?" Jade asked Tori who was surprised that Jade had even offered.

"No, that's ok," she started to say but fell quiet when Jade gave her a no-nonsense look.

"I'm not much for coffee. Maybe a hot chocolate?" she corrected herself.

"Ok. Find us a place to sit and I'll order," Jade said. Tori nodded and left to find them a small table by the window. Jade collected their cups when they were done then walked over to take the seat across from Tori. She set down two cups and watched as Tori picked up the closest one with a smile and took a careful sip.

"Whoa, that's not hot chocolate," she said, licking her lips and taking another sip, clearly enjoying it. Jade chuckled.

"For all you know that's mine and you're chugging it down all before I even got a sip. Where are your manners?" Jade questioned. Tori quickly set down the cup and pushed it away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, worried she upset Jade who kept her eyes leveled on Tori until she deemed it enough.

"I'm kidding. I ordered that for you. I figured you would like it. It's nothing fancy but it's better than boring old hot chocolate. This way you can actually enjoy coffee," she said, picking up her own black coffee after adding the sugar she brought with her. Tori's eyes widened at the unexpected generosity then smiled and brought the cup to her lips again. She hummed and closed her eyes.

"Well, it does taste good. Thank you. For everything," she said, meeting Jade's eyes. She shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"No problem," she muttered into her cup. Tori had never seen her so laid back before and enjoyed seeing her in such a different light. They held idle conversation while they finished their drinks then headed back outside. Tori drove herself home, parking in the driveway better than she had in the parking space. They both got out and Jade turned to Tori instead of getting back in the car like she had thought Jade would do.

"You mind getting the training wheels and streamers for Cat's bike? I totally forgot about them and Cat was whining that her bike was less fun now that she falls over more often and doesn't look as pretty," Jade explained with an eye roll. Tori laughed but nodded and led Jade into the back patio. She gathered the items and handed them to her. They stopped for a moment, unsure with the sudden strange feeling between them. This was what it felt like to be friends. Tori's eyes left the ground to flick up to Jade's own which stayed on Tori. She smiled and held out her arms. Jade groaned but stepped forward to embrace Tori without much more of a fuss. They stayed that way seconds more before parting.

"Same time tomorrow?" Tori asked. Jade nodded. She turned to leave but stopped.

"Tori?" she called.

"Yeah?" Tori replied, standing at the doorway of the glass back door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. You can drive us to school," Jade told her.

"Ok," Tori agreed, smiling. Jade nodded and quickly left. Tori went inside, the smile never leaving her face. The next morning Jade showed up an hour before school would start. She sent Tori a text telling her to hurry up and Tori walked out minutes later. Jade got out of the car to wait for her.

"Trina couldn't figure out why you would ever offer to give me a ride to school," Tori said as a greeting. Jade smirked and held out a hand for Tori's bag. She was confused but passed it over after Jade gestured to it.

"I'm not. **You're** driving us to school. Start the car while I get your monster bag in here," she replied, walking around to open the back door of the passenger seat.

"Exactly. And hey! It is not that big," Tori said from her place in the driver's seat. She got the car started after going through the checklist in her head. She just had to release her foot from the brake and they would be on their way. Jade bent down to shove her bag over and then tossed in Tori's bag. She took a moment to look for her pack of gum she stashed in the pocket behind the driver's seat. She didn't want anyone to help themselves to it so she had a habit of hiding it. Tori looked back to ask if she was done yet just as Jade reached over. They ended up face to face, inches away. Tori's breath caught and Jade froze. Lost in the moment, Tori's foot relaxed and the car began to roll forward. The moment broke when Jade sudden pulled back with a pained expression.

"Holy chiz, Tori! My foot!" she yelled, her hands grabbing at her left leg. At first Tori didn't understand until she realized she had let go of the brakes. The wheel rolled right over Jade's foot. She slammed on the brakes and it stopped right on top.

"No! Keep going, dammit! Get it off!" Jade hollered at her, smacking the top of the car to try and alleviate the pain. Tori let go of the brakes again and the wheel completed its revolution. Jade quickly hopped back and then slammed the door shut. She limped to the passenger side and fell into the car, leaving the door wide open. Tori put the car in park before turning to Jade who glared back at her.

"Sorry," she managed to squeak. Jade yanked off her boot and sock to inspect her red foot. She clenched her toes and flexed her foot then set it down, satisfied that nothing was broken.

"Geez, I thought I was going to lose a foot," Jade joked, assuring Tori with a weak smile. Tori was in awe that Jade didn't just kick her out of the car and drive away, forgetting that they were even trying to get along.

"You ok?" Jade wondered when Tori only stared at her.

"I-I'm fine. Are you?" Tori stammered. Jade pulled on her sock and then her boot before lacing it up.

"I'm just peachy. Next time pay more attention or don't take the car off park until you're just about to drive," Jade replied, pulling in her feet to shut the door.

"You're taking this remarkably well," Tori pointed out.

"Do you want me to take it badly? 'Cause I could," Jade offered.

"No, that's ok. Thanks for not taking it badly," Tori breathed out.

"You didn't mean it. At least I don't think you did, did you?" Jade checked.

"Of course not," Tori confirmed.

"Then it's fine. Let's hurry or we'll be late. Not that I care, but you like getting there on time, right Sweet Sally Peaches?" Jade said with a charming smile Tori never saw before. She blushed and tried to concentrate on driving.

"Right," she agreed, going through the processes again. They arrived at school in one piece and Jade reached over to retrieve the gum she had been searching for before she was run over. She offered one to Tori who took it with a smile. Jade stood carefully and tested her foot out before deeming it good enough to walk on all day. She could ice it and prop it up when she got home to reduce any swelling. The day passed them by as normal except for Jade sharing her enthralling tale of being run over.

"Guess what happened to me this morning?" she announced. Tori stopped eating to flick her eyes from their friends to Jade and back again as the story unraveled.

"Oh god," she mumbled, embarrassed. Jade just gave her an impish smirk before continuing.

"So basically, Vega ran me over," she concluded.

"Wow," Beck spoke up, concern in his expression.

"It was just her foot!" Tori protested.

"Tori, how could you?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, how could you?" Jade added, nudging her.

"Andre, back me up," Tori requested.

"Well, you did run over her foot…" he said with a shrug, like he was helpless against the truth. Jade laughed and Tori glared at her but it was all with a playful air the others tried to understand. What had changed? Their routine continued up until the last day of the week. Jade and Tori were out again after school with Tori driving. Neither of them had bothered checking the weather even though it started to get cooler so they were unprepared when it started pouring rain.

"Um, Jade?" Tori questioned.

"Pull up right here and I'll drive," she responded. So Tori pulled over and prepared to switch with Jade who pulled her legs up on the seat.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Tori questioned, pushing Jade back with a hand on her shoulder.

"Switching seats. I'm not getting out in the rain," Jade answered like it was obvious. Tori grumbled but complied. They pushed past each other with some difficulty. Both tried not to think about how close they were for a moment.

"Ok, let's get the heck out of this downpour. I have coffee and some horror movies with my name on them. Not to mention a warm heating system," Jade mentioned while starting up the car. Tori gave her a questioning look.

"Don't you have a heater in here?" she inquired, reaching out to toggle the dial.

"The stupid thing stopped working for some reason," Jade replied, looking around to make sure it was safe to get back on the road.

"What? But it's getting colder," Tori said, her breath coming out slightly visible.

"I can't do anything about it right now. Just let me get you home," Jade told her. Tori pulled her jacket around her tighter and her body tensed subconsciously. A few minutes dragged by before she realized she was leaning closer to Jade.

"How the heck are you not freezing? You aren't even shivering," Tori observed, comparing her slight shudders to Jade's composed form.

"The cold doesn't bother me. Never did, really," Jade answered with a shrug.

"Ice queen," Tori muttered. Jade only smirked. They fell into the slow and cautious traffic, forcing them to sit the cold out longer. Well, forcing Tori to sit it out longer. Jade was still unperturbed by it. Tori soon found herself practically pressed to Jade's side. She didn't comment on it until the traffic unclogged and she needed mobility so that she could properly navigate the streets.

"Vega, get off me before I crash. It's hard enough seeing through the rain," Jade complained, pushing Tori away with her elbow.

"But you're so warm," Tori stated. Jade rolled her eyes and took advantage of the red light. She pushed Tori further back then wordlessly collected her hands in her right hand, pressing them to Tori's jean clad lap and sheltering them with her pale yet warm hand. Tori was pleasantly surprised that she was so warm. It was ironic how frigid she could be. People didn't call her an ice queen for nothing, yet she radiated warmth. It wasn't a whole body warmth as she had wanted but somehow it was better. It oddly made her feel warm in a different way than it should have. She wanted Jade to hold her hand as long as possible. But for now this was enough to placate her and Jade was able to get her home without further distractions. The exception being the obvious distraction that was prolonged contact with Tori.

While parked outside the Vega household both Jade and Tori reluctantly parted, each not knowing that the feeling was mutual. The week of practice with Jade was at an end but Tori still practiced with her family, gaining enough confidence to prove to them that they were indeed safe while she drove. During that time Jade and Tori often hung out, strengthening their friendship as well as balancing out their group. Rarely did the awkward and questionable moments pop up. They were few and far between but not enough to change anything between them. When it came time for Tori to retake her driver's test Jade took her, showing her support simply by offering a ride and sticking around. She was there and she was there solely for her.

"After all, I had a hand in making you a driving pro so I want to see how you do," Jade said with her trademark smirk Tori had become accustomed to.

"Because why else would you be here," Tori half joked yet meant. Concern shadowed Jade's face and she brushed Tori's hand with her own.

"I'm here for you. For moral support, ok? You'll do great," she reassured Tori who nodded and looked down at her feet, ashamed that she doubted Jade. It was still a little hard that Jade West was her friend. Maybe even becoming her best friend. They talked all the time through calls and texts. They hung out together more than in a group. She trusted her and Jade trusted her in return. Only sometimes did they revert to how they used to be, still unwilling to believe that they were actually good for each other. But both understood and any mistakes were forgiven.

"I'll wait here. Good luck," Jade said, leaning on her car. Tori smiled, encouraged, and left Jade to her own devices. She took the test and passed despite her nerves. It helped that she had someone who was just as calm as Jade when she practiced all those times with her. She left feeling accomplished with a bright smile on her face. She was excited to tell Jade that she passed, but one look at Tori and Jade already knew. She looked a lot like she felt that day when she rode a bike for the first time. That one day changed everything. She even went and got a bike after she ended up using Tori's fixed up bike for practice. Once Jade had her own they went riding together. But now Tori could drive. She would get a car and Jade couldn't wait to bug her for a ride just because she could. Tori let out a cheer, confirming Jade's suspicions. She was ready to catch Tori in her arms, expecting a hug. She was far more accepting of them than she had been in the past. She still refused hugs from anyone else though. It was simply a comfort she only shared with Tori. She pulled back with a smile.

"Congratulations. I knew you could do it," she said truthfully.

"Thanks," Tori replied, blushing lightly at her praise. She was still somewhat unused to praise of any kind from Jade who had high expectations of most things and wasn't easily impressed.

"Come on," Jade said with a nod at her car. They got in and Jade started it up.

"We should do something to celebrate," she mentioned, glancing at Tori to see what she thought about the idea.

"Really?" Tori replied, interest in her gaze.

"Yeah. How does a bike ride and a picnic at our park sound? It's a nice day," Jade suggested.

"I'd like that," Tori answered. Jade took them to her house where they packed food and Jade put her bike on the rack at the back of her car. They then went to raid Tori's house for more food and get her bike which Jade added to the space next to hers. Minutes later they were riding down the dirt road of their park with a small cooler on the back of Tori's bike and a blanket for them to sit on folded over Jade's shoulder. They raced each other to their favorite spot under a wide reaching tree that was one of the biggest ones there. They had explored the whole park both on their bikes and on foot yet this was the spot they liked the best. It was a good place under the shade when the sun was too much but also a great place to people watch. That was an interesting and entertaining past time. Tori learned just how good of a storyteller Jade was at times like that. They leaned their bikes against the big trunk then set out their picnic.

"You so cheated. You were willing to knock that skateboarder over just to get here first," Tori accused, yet she was smiling. Jade scoffed, wordlessly denying it, and rested her back on the trunk of the tree. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

"All this and you aren't even gonna eat?" Tori tempted, holding a sandwich under Jade's nose tauntingly. Without warning Jade bit into it and Tori gaped.

"Hey, that was mine!" she exclaimed, looking at the huge bite. Jade laughed, almost choking on the bite she took. She swallowed and sat up to see Tori glaring at her.

"There's two others prepared the way you like it. Chillax," Jade told her, helping herself to the rest of the sandwich by plucking it from her hand. Tori fought to get it back but Jade kept her away and managed to finish it in four more big yet rushed bites. Tori quickly stole one of Jade's sandwiches and ran off with it before Jade could get it back. She ate it quickly and there was nothing Jade could do so she retired to the blanket. Tori returned and they settled down to properly enjoy the food they brought. When they were done and everything was put away Tori sat next to Jade where she was leaning against the tree trunk again.

"So in just two weeks, maybe less, you'll have your driver's license. How does that feel?" Jade mumbled lazily, eyes closed. Tori exhaled and leaned over to rest her head on Jade's shoulder. Her eyes opened and she glanced at Tori but didn't shrug her off. It felt nice. She closed her eyes again and further relaxed.

"It feels good," Tori responded.

"So does that mean I get to bum a ride off you whenever I'm too lazy to drive?" Jade asked.

"Isn't that basically during all daylight hours?" Tori questioned, knowing that Jade liked to drive at night more than the day.

"Yep," she confirmed with a nod.

"Sure. But then you have to go biking with me whenever I want," Tori bargained.

"Ok," Jade readily agreed.

"Awesome," Tori muttered, lulled by the nice breeze and warm sun along with all the food they ate. Jade was warm and made her feel warm. A happy smile graced her lips when Jade's arm slipped around her waist to pull her closer. Jade basked in the moment with Tori at her side. They came a long way from the people they were months ago. It was almost a year now, and despite the rocky terrain they had to traverse once in a while, she wouldn't take back the newfound closeness they shared. Any time spent together just felt right. It was…

"Perfect," Jade whispered, reaching over to lace her free hand with Tori's own. They rested in Jade's lap where her thumb ran over Tori's hand, slow and methodical. Tori couldn't be happier. Everything really was perfect in that moment; sitting under their favorite tree, in their favorite park, and sharing the moment with their favorite person.

* * *

 **Friendship or bordering on something more? I'm just surprised I got through this without them becoming a couple. Yay for Jori friendship! It's just as important. Almost didn't make it towards the end though, lol.**


End file.
